The Power of Love
by epknm
Summary: FEMSLASH- El nombre esta inspirado en la canción de Gabrielle Aplin.
1. De vuelta a Hogwarts

_¡Hola!_

 _Les comparto esta historia, es enteramente enfocada en Hermione Granger y Fleur Delacour._  
 _Amo a esta pareja y tras haberme leído todos los fanfic en Español que encontré de ellas y rindiéndome al no encontrar más_ _decidi escribir el mío propio._

 _Honestamente no soy buena escribiendo y redactando pero haré mi mejor intento, ahora he empezado pero no se que rumbo irá tomando la historia y tampoco cada cuanto estaré actualizando. En parte porque mi tiempo esta mayormente dedicado a mi trabajo y en parte porque si no me agrada lo que estoy escribiendo lo borro y comienzo de nuevo hasta que creo que tiene sentido la historia._

 _¡Ah sí! Me enfonco en el septimo año, los personajes que murieron en el libro 7 aquí permanecerán intactos (excepto los malos)_  
 _Y otro dato que quisiera aclarar es qué, toda la generación de Harry, también estarán con ellos en el septimo curso, no me iba a parecer tan divertido si excluía a Neville, Seamus, Parvati, etc._

 _Quisiera agradecerles enormemente a:_

 _Michiru89_

 _AlexaVeela_

 _Angelike Wolf_

 _Qué gracias a ellas conocí a esta pareja._  
 _De echo esta historia empezo inspirada en la de ellas, no quisiera que pensarán que me copio o algo por el estilo, pero hay muchas de sus ideas que me enamoraron y espero no tengan inconveniente si uso un poquito, (sólo un poquito) parte de esas ideas._

 _ **Los personajes son enteramente de J. K. Rowling**_

* * *

4 meses habían pasado desde la caída de Lord Voldemort.

El trío dorado, después de la batalla y de los funerales de los caídos, había pasado el verano en la madriguera, excepto Hermione Granger.

La castaña había ido en busca de sus padres a Australia y gracias a Merlín los había podido regresar a la normalidad.

Hermione disfruto el tiempo que le quedaba antes de volver a Hogwarts, en unas hermosas y agradables vacaciones en Francia alado de sus padres.

Estaba ansiosa al pensar en como sería su regreso al colegio, su último año, se preguntaba si al fin podría tener un curso normal junto a sus mejores amigos; desde que habían puesto un pie en Hogwarts, la palabra normal o tranquilidad había sido una absoluta broma.

Pero al fin, no habría un señor tenebroso tratando de recuperar su poder y queriendo asesinar a Harry Potter.

Medito un momento todo aquello, planteando la posibilidad de que si hubiera tenido elección, habría cambiado algo de esa historia. Definitivamente no, pensó; haber arriesgado su vida infinidad de veces por salvar a su amado colegio y proteger a sus mejores amigos, en especial a Harry, todo ello la habían convertido en la persona que ahora era, y estaba orgullosa de ello.

Recordó con una sonrisa a la pequeña Hermione que recibió por primera vez su carta del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería llevada por una enorme lechuza blanca y que su madre al estar en la cocina, casi cae muerta allí mismo. La carta le informaba que tenía una plaza en el colegio ya que ella era una bruja… ¡Una buja! Pese a sus 11 años, todo aquello le pareció que era una broma de su tío Edward, el gracioso de la familia. Casi se sintió culpable cuando su padre amenazo a su tío de muerte por haberse metido con su princesa y haberla llamado bruja. Y pese a que su tío casi lloraba al teléfono diciéndoles que no tenía absoluta idea de que se le culpaba esa vez, su padre tuvo que desistir advirtiéndole que mejor no se presentará aquellas navidades, o que llevará su propio pavo de cena.

Una semana más tarde después de aquel incidente y aún con la lechuza que su madre después del primer susto había adoptado casi como una mascota; le daba de comer a todas horas ya que esta no parecía tener interés en irse, alguien toco a la puerta, fue Hermione quién abrió.

\- Buenas noches, soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall – Saludo la mujer.

Tenía un rostro severo y el cabello recogido en un moño apretado. Sus ropas, eran las más extrañas que Hermione había visto en su vida, era una especia de capa que cubría todo su cuerpo, era color verde botella, bastante elegante.

La pequeña se dio cuenta que tenía la boca abierta, de inmediato la cerro.

\- Bu - Buenas noches - Tartamudeo la niña sin tener idea de que más hacer y sin apartar los ojos de los de aquella mujer tan extraña.

\- Mione, cariño, ¿quién llamo? – Su madre apareció detrás de ella con su delantal de cocina estampado en flores y con una mirada curiosa se acerco a su hija, reparando en la persona que había llamado a la puerta.

La reacción de la señora Granger fue idéntica a la de la castaña, formo una perfecta O con la boca.

\- Supongo que este recibimiento es el más educado que he tenido hasta ahora, en este tipo de visitas – Comento la mujer mirando a madre e hija con el ceño fruncido.

\- Disculpe, profesora McGonagall, no queremos ser descorteces, es sólo que… - Dijo Hermione tímidamente ya que su madre parecía no reaccionar y miraba a la profesora McGonagall casi sin parpadear.

\- No se preocupe señorita Granger. Estoy consiente que al darles una explicación de mi visita, nos entenderemos muy bien y olvidaremos esta primera impresión - Dijo todo aquello con una sonrisa que ablando sus duras facciones, Hermione no entendió a que se debió el cosquilleo que sintió al ver a la mujer sonreír.

Aquella vez, se confirmo el contenido de esa carta que la invitaba a ocupar su plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería, uno de los más grandes y prestigiados de Europa, la profesora McGonagall le informo que ella, Hermione era una bruja. No una bruja malvada como la de los cuentos de fantasía que amaba que su madre le leyera cuando era pequeña. No, era una bruja, que pertenecía al mundo mágico, en donde había magos y criaturas mágicas, en donde los niños de su edad entraban al colegio para ser instruidos.

Entonces al terminar el verano, ocupo esa plaza, entro a Hogwarts con una sed de aprender más grande que todas sus fuerzas y con la idea de ser la mejor, respetando las reglas que Minerva McGonagall le había recalcado tan celosamente de cumplir.

Pero al conocer a Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, su vida cambio, sus prioridades cambiaron, volviéndola una niña que ponía en primer lugar la amistad y el amor por sobre todo lo demás.

Así pasaron 7 largos años llenos de aventuras, buenos y malos momentos. En muchas ocasiones los 3 estuvieron al borde de la muerte y peor que eso, como ella muy bien dijo en una ocasión, al borde de la expulsión. Pero todo ello lo hicieron para protegerse y proteger a los que amaban. Así que después de 7 años Hermione no se arrepentía de las decisiones que había tomado y la habían llevado a donde ahora se encontraba, una joven de 18 años, llena de vida y amor, tenía unos maravillosos padres a los que había tenido que proteger alejándolos de ella durante un largo y duro año, tenía unos maravillosos amigos a los que consideraba sus hermanos y Hogwarts, su segundo hogar.

Sonrió de nuevo y sintió las ya conocidas mariposas en el estomago que aparecían siempre antes de volver al colegio, estaba llenando su baúl con sus pertenencias, cuando su madre apareció en el marco de la puerta, al ver a su hija sonrió y soltó un sollozo.

\- Mi pequeña bebé ya es toda una mujercita – Dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y se acerco a la cama, tomando una bufanda de Gryffindor que Hermione aún no había empacado y acaricio la tela con los dedos.

\- Mamá, seguiré siendo tu pequeña el tiempo que lo desees – La consoló la castaña con una sonrisa y acercándose a su madre para retirar una lagrima que escurría por su mejilla.

\- Lo sé cariño, pero es que me es inevitable no fijarme en lo tanto que has crecido y lo hermosa que te has puesto – Dijo Jane – Mírate, me sorprendería que al volver a casa para navidad no vinieras con mi futuro yerno de la mano.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡pero que cosas dices! – Hermione se puso colorada y se dio la vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo.

\- Hija, tu eres la única que no ve a la princesa que te has convertido, no sé cuantos corazones rotos dejarás en el barrio y aquel chico que consiste en Mónaco, tu padre casi lo golpea cuando se te abalanzo encima queriéndote besar – Dijo su madre soltando un suspiro soñador.

\- Mamá, por favor, todo eso es una mentira – La castaña temblaba de vergüenza –Aquel chico sólo se tropezó con las agujetas de las zapatillas que llevaba sueltas y para no caerse tuvo que sostenerse de mí.

No entendía en absoluto porque su madre la usaba como blanco para sus bromas.

Ella misma se seguía viendo y sintiendo igual físicamente.

Pero lo cierto era que Hermione Jean Granger había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse como bien había dicho su madre, en toda una mujer.

Su cabello usualmente enmarañado, al fin había dejado la rebeldía y ahora eran unos hermosos risos castaños.

Había crecido lo último que se podía en la adolescencia y se había quedado en unos respetables 1.70 metros. Su rostro antes redondo e infantil ahora era bastante más largo y delgado, sus facciones eran casi perfectas, tenía unas pecas coquetas en sus mejillas y nariz, sus suaves labios tenían un tono rojizo natural y sus ojos color miel siempre tan profundos y brillantes dejaban sin aliento a cualquiera.

Y su cuerpo, gracias a todo el ejercicio involuntario del último año, se había vuelto bastante torneado, incluso debajo de su blusa podían apreciarse unos bíceps bastante bien marcados y femeninos, igual que sus brazos y piernas.

Claro que todo aquello a Hermione la tenía sin cuidado, ella siempre había sido una chica que prefería la inteligencia que lo físico, lo contrario que a su madre, que la mostraba con orgullo a sus amigas a la hora del té, las cuales quedaban encantadas con la castaña y afirmaban que Jane tenía una hija hermosa.

\- Cielo ya esta la cena.

Su padre entro a la habitación con un delantal estampado de la bandera de Francia.

A su madre le encantaba aquel país.

\- Ahora vamos cariño, estaba platicando con Mione, definitivamente este año nos hace suegros y el siguiente espero ya tener mi primer nieto.

Su padre casi se desmaya al oír aquello.

\- ¡Pero que dices Jane! – Grito – ¡Hermione es apenas una niña, como se te ocurre semejante barbarie!

\- Ya no es una niña – Dijo Jane con tono soñador – y no tiene nada de malo el que yo desee ser abuela joven.

\- ¡Antes muerto que permitir que un bruto barbaján le toque un pelo a mi hija! – Farfullo el hombre con el rostro totalmente colorado de la ira y con las gafas colgando de una oreja.

\- ¡Ya basta los dos! – Exclamo la castaña tan sonrojada como su padre – Vamos a bajar y cenar tranquilamente por favor, que es mi última noche en casa.

\- Tienes razón cielo, sólo que yo no le veo nada de malo a lo que he dicho – murmuro inocentemente Jane.

Su esposo la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y dando media vuelta sobre los talones, salió de la habitación.

Seguido de Jane, que soltó una risita cantarina.

\- Gracias a Merlín que me iré antes de que este par me vuelvan loca – murmuro Hermione dejándose caer en la cama. Crookshanks, su gato patizambo salto con agilidad cayendo a un lado de la castaña y soltó un maullido que le dio a entender a su dueña que le daba la razón.

Esa mañana despertó temprano, antes incluso que los últimos rayos del sol se colaran por su ventana, estiro sus brazos y piernas soltando un bostezo y salió de la cama con una sonrisa, se dirigió al baño y de camino tropezó con Crookshanks, lo tomo en brazos y dio una vuelta con el antes de plantarle un sonoro beso en los bigotes.

\- ¡Al fin volvemos a Hogwarts Crooksh! – Lo balanceo la castaña en el aire, hasta que el gato se deshizo de su agarre y salto al piso soltando un bufido de indignación mientras salía por la puerta y se iba a toda velocidad por el pasillo.

Hermione soltó una risita y entro al baño, tras quitarse el pijama se dio una ducha caliente, mientras sentía el usual cosquilleo en el estomago, salió de la tina y mientras secaba su cuerpo, se miro en el espejo.

La guerra le habían dejado unas leves cicatrices en su torso desnudo, entrecerró los ojos al mirar aquella marca en su antebrazo, producto de la tortura provocada por Bellatrix Lestrangue: _Sangre sucia._

Soltó un suspiro y tras envolverse en la toalla salió a la habitación.

Se vistió con rapidez, unos vaqueros azules, zapatillas blancas y un jersey rosa, regalo de Ronald.

Tomo su baúl y lo arrastro fuera de la habitación con dificultad, maldijo por lo bajo; ya era mayor de edad y bien podría realizar magia, pero dentro de una casa de Muggles le seguía estando prohibido.

Escucho pasos que subían por la escalera y de inmediato soltó el baúl.

\- ¿Pero que le he dicho jovencita? – Su padre asomo la nariz en la habitación y miro a su hija con el entrecejo fruncido – Que yo me encargo de ese pesado baúl, no quiero que te hagas daño.

Alan Granger era un esposo esplendido y un padre consentidor, demasiado para en opinión de la castaña.

Hermione suspiro.

\- Buenos días papi.

Alan se acercó a su hija y le beso con dulzura la frente.

\- He preparado tu desayuno favorito: Huevos Motuleños y panqueques con fresa y chocolate.

\- Tú quieres que vuelva a Hogwarts rodando, ¿verdad? – Le reprocho su hija. Pero al ver el puchero de su padre, se puso de puntillas y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos bajaron y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde ya se encontraba Jane Granger.

\- Buenos días princesa – La saludo su madre acercándose para besar a su hija.

\- Buenos días mami – Le respondió la castaña.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa a tomar el desayuno mientras charlaban animadamente.

\- La señora Mars quería venir hoy y traer a su hijo Stuart para que lo conocieras Mione, pero le dije que ya te ibas al colegio – Le conto su madre mientras untaba chocolate en un panqueque.

Hermione se metió un bocado enorme a la boca para no tener que responderle.

\- ¿Stuart? ¿Ese mocoso que se pasea por el vecindario con una patineta todo el tiempo? – Pregunto su padre, mientras escupía su jugo de calabazas al hablar.

Era su favorito, Hermione se los preparó aquel verano que volvió de su primer curso en Hogwarts y desde entonces no podía faltar en el desayuno.

\- Pero si es un chico encantador – Confirmo su madre – Hace tanto ejercicio, a Mione le encantará, quizás lo puedas conocer en las navidades hija.

La castaña decidió que no podía seguir posponiendo más aquello, por el bien de la salud de su padre y para que su madre al fin dejará de querer emparejarla con cualquier chico que se le pusiera enfrente.

\- Mamá – Comenzó – Es cierto que un día traeré a alguien a casa. No, no serán estas navidades. – Se apresuro a añadir al ver que su padre abría la boca.

\- No se cuando será, pero por ahora no. Sin embargo el día que pase, no será un chico – dijo aquello ultimo mientras miraba su plato. No sabia cual sería la reacción de sus progenitores, pero temía levantar la mirada y encontrar decepción en los ojos de su madre.

\- ¿Una chica? – Pregunto en voz baja Jane, que tenia el rostro inexpresivo.

\- Si – Confirmo Hermione sin querer levantar aun la mirada. Notando como el silencio se apoderaba del comedor decidió hacerlo con temor. Pero al mirar al frente sus padres ya no estaban.

Sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies, hasta que unos brazos le rodearon los hombros. Sus padres se habían puesto de pie y se habían colocado a ambos lados de la castaña mientras la miraban con ternura.

\- Tú eres nuestro mayor tesoro, el mejor regalo que la vida nos pudo dar y no importa con quién decidas estar, mientras seas feliz, nosotros también lo seremos – Alan dijo todo aquello mirándola a los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Así es – confirmo su madre mientras la abrazaba con fuerza – además, ese chico pelirrojo, no me agradaba mucho como padre de mis nietos, ¡el cabello rojo es demasiado llamativo!

Hermione soltó una carcajada al oír aquello y recordar a Ron. Se puso de pie mientras los estrechaba con fuerza.

\- Los amo – Les susurro.

Los tres Granger compartieron un íntimo abrazo hasta que Crookshanks soltó un maullido que provoco que se separaran. Jane miro el reloj en forma de lechuza que estaba en la pared y soltó un gritito.

\- ¡Si no nos vamos ahora, perderás el tren!

Hermione dio un respingo y tomando a Crookshanks en brazos lo metió dentro de la jaula para gatos. Mientras su padre salía presuroso a colocar el baúl en el maletín del auto.

Salieron de la casa con el tiempo justo para llegar a la estación de King Cross, la cual estaba abarrotada de gente, al parecer a los muggles se les había antojado precisamente ese día para viajar.

Los tres corrieron hacia el anden 9 y ¾ y tras cerciorarse de que nadie los veía, cruzaron la pared que los separaba del expreso de Hogwarts.

A los padres de Hermione pese a ser muggles, se les permitía entrar por la pared del anden ya que su hija era una bruja, igual que en el caldero chorreante tenían acceso al callejón Diagon.

Ambos seguían de cerca a su hija quién buscaba ansiosa alguna cabellera pelirroja o azabache.

\- Allí esta Harry, cariño – Dijo con alegría su madre señalando entre el gentío de alumnos de Hogwarts.

La castaña casi se echo a correr al reconocerlo y lo abrazo por la espalda con fuerza.

\- ¡Hermione! – Exclamo Harry con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad mientras se daba la vuelta y le devolvía el abrazo a la castaña con el mismo entusiasmo.

\- Hola, Mione – Saludo Ron con educación y las orejas coloradas.

\- Hola, Ronald – Le respondió Hermione, que salto a sus brazos sorprendiendo al pelirrojo, a quién se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al sentir a la castaña nuevamente entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Mione! – Exclamo una hermosa pelirroja que le arranco de los brazos de su hermano a su mejor amiga y la estrecho con fuerza mientras la castaña reía.

Los señores Granger veían con una enorme sonrisa la muestra de afecto de su Hermione y sus mejores amigos.

Para ellos el tener a su única hija tan lejos y en un mundo totalmente desconocido nunca fue fácil. Pero al ver la alegría de su hija cada verano al volver de aquel fascinante colegio y darse cuenta que Hermione era una niña maravillosa con unos valores solidos, sabían que habían tomado la decisión correcta al permitirle asistir a Hogwarts y dejarla seguir su camino. Ellos también se sentían parte de ese mundo, sin duda lo amaban tanto como su hija y al ver a los maravillosos amigos que había echo Hermione, su felicidad era imperturbable.

Detrás de los chicos estaban los señores Weasley, que al ver a los padres de Hermione de inmediato se acercaron para estrechar sus manos.

\- ¡Alan, Jane! ¡qué alegría verlos otra vez! – Arthur Weasley siempre se emocionaba como un niño pequeño al ver a los padres de Hermione.

\- Hola querida – Saludo la señora Weasley de beso y con una sonrisa a Jane.

\- Hola Molly – Respondió el saludo la mujer devolviéndole la sonrisa. Y los cuatro se enfrascaron en una conversación.

\- ¿Qué tal el resto de las vacaciones? – Pregunto Hermione mirando a los chicos.

\- Si, ya nos dimos cuenta de que no nos enviaste ni una sola lechuza desde que te marchaste de la madriguera – Reclamo Ginny fingiendo indignarse con su amiga.

\- Lo siento por eso, de verdad… – Murmuro Hermione mirando el piso.

\- ¡Ginny! – La regaño Harry – No te disculpes Mione, sabemos que querías pasar el mayor tiempo posible con tus padres y nos da mucha alegría.

\- Por supuesto que sí, yo sólo bromeaba – se defendió la pequeña de los Weasley.

\- Los extrañe tanto, lo juro – Dijo la castaña con las mejillas coloradas.

\- Y yo… Nosotros a ti, Mione – Tartamudeo Ron y al segundo siguiente sus orejas se le pusieron rojas.

\- ¡Chicos! – Neville Lombottom llego corriendo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola Neville! – Saludaron todos mientras lo estrechaban en brazos.

\- Mi abuela les envía recuerdos – Dijo Neville contento.

Entonces sonó el silbato dándoles la señal de que ya era hora de partir. Los chicos se despidieron de los señores Weasley y los señores Granger entre besos y abrazos; mientras juraban que les enviarían una lechuza apenas pusieran un pie en el castillo.

\- Cuídate mucho cielo – Sollozo Alan mientras cargaba a la castaña en brazos.

\- Sí cariño, y procura buscar con entusiasmo a mi futura nuera – Susurro su madre con una sonrisa y con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Mamá! – Se indigno la castaña con el rostro colorado y el ceño fruncido.

\- Es cierto Mione, una chica hermosa como tú – corroboro su padre con entusiasmo.

A Hermione no le dio tiempo de desmayarse del susto que le había pegado su padre al decir aquello ya que Harry la arrastro hasta subirla al tren que ya se había puesto en marcha.

\- Busquemos rápido un compartimento vacío – Apremio Ron.

Los cinco desfilaron por el pasillo, ignorando las miradas de admiración y asombro que les dirigían todos al pasar por sus compartimentos, chicas y chicos salían corriendo para ver a los héroes de la guerra.

\- ¡Oh Merlín! ¡Son tan guapos!

\- ¡Mira sus ojos verdes!

\- ¡La pelirroja y la castaña! ¡Qué par de diosas!

Ron se detuvo en seco al oír aquello, pero antes de girarse su hermana lo agarro de la túnica y lo empujo para que siguiera andando.

\- ¡Chicos!

\- ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Luna! – Exclamo Harry con alivio, mientras habría la puerta del compartimento y estrechaba en brazos a su rubia amiga.

\- ¡Luna que alegría verte! – Exclamo Hermione abrazándola también.

Los demás los imitaron, y los chicos metieron los baúles y las jaulas de sus respectivas mascotas al compartimento.

\- ¿Qué tal el verano? – Pregunto Luna.

Todos se enfrascaron en una alegre conversación mientras comentaban sus vacaciones con sus familias.

Hermione se sentía extremadamente feliz, volvía a estar con todos su amigos, volvía a Hogwarts, las clases, su maravillosa biblioteca, presentaría sus tan ansiados Éxtasis, los banquetes en el Gran Comedor, los paseos en los jardines del castillo, las visitas a la cabaña de Hagrid, vería a la profesora McGonagall; en definitiva, ¿qué más podía pedir?

La puerta del compartimento se abrió. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Allí de pie, estaba un chico alto y rubio con facciones afiladas en el rostro y detrás de él, venían dos más flaqueándolo.

Se miraban los unos a los otros.

\- Potter, Weasley, Granger. – Dijo Draco Malfoy mientras pasaba la mirada de uno a otro. – Lombottom y Lovegood, quería agradecerles y pedirles perdón por lo que sucedió la última vez que nos vimos.

Ginny no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de asombro al oír aquello, Hermione tenía una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro y los demás, bueno, simplemente parecían petrificados.

\- Disculpado y de nada, ahora lárgate. – Gruño Ron con una mueca y mirando a Malfoy.

\- ¡ Ronald! – Lo regaño Hermione con enojo – Disculpa Malfoy. Eres muy amable en venir a vernos, eso habla muy bien de ti.

\- No te preocupes, Gra… Hermione. Lo entiendo perfectamente – Dijo Draco mientras ablandaba el semblante y sonreía de manera seductora – Merezco lo que Ron a dicho. Simplemente necesitaba venir y hacerlo, me retiro, con su permiso.

Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose fuera del compartimento.

\- Malfoy, espera – Dijo Harry.

Draco se detuvo.

\- ¿cómo se encuentra Narcisa?

\- Perfectamente, gracias – Dijo el chico rubio girando el rostro y sonriendo. Le hizo una seña a los otros y cerraron la puerta del compartimento tras de si.

\- ¿Qué fue todo aquello? – Dijo Neville que era el único que parecía no entender nada de lo que había pasado.

El resto del viaje los chicos se dedicaron a jugar Naipes explosivos, mientras las chicas seguían conversando acerca del verano.

\- Bill decidió quedarse en Inglaterra después de lo ocurrido – Contaba Ginny – En cambio los gemelos decidieron irse a Rumania una temporada con Charlie, al parecer quieren abrir mercado allá.

\- Papá también planea poner al quisquilloso en Francia, donde viven mis abuelos – Aporto Luna con una sonrisa.

\- Me encanta Francia – Dijo Hermione sin pensar mientras miraba por la ventana un hermoso lago azul por el que pasaban.

Justo en ese momento apareció la señora con el carrito de golosinas.

\- Ron, perdiste la última, te toca invitarnos a todos – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Neville.

El pelirrojo refunfuño mientras sacaba los galones de su bolsillo y todos se ponían de pie con una sonrisa mientras se atiborraban de pasteles de caldero, ranas de chocolate, grajeas de todos los sabores y jugo de calabaza.

\- ¡Me dejarán en la quiebra! – Exclamo Ron horrorizado.

\- No te preocupes Ron, yo pago lo mío – Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto que no Mione, tú toma lo que quieras – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Hermione se sintió incomoda mientras caminaba de vuelta a su asiento junto a la ventana.

Había notado el trato tan extraño de Ron con ella las últimas horas. Y sintió un retorcijón en el estomago al recordar como le había confirmado Ginny durante el verano que su hermano estaba enamorado de ella.

Aquello había descolocado a Hermione de sobre manera y había salido huyendo de la madriguera argumentando que debía ir en busca de sus padres lo antes posible, que ya no quería dejar pasar más tiempo.

Para su horror Ron se había ofrecido a acompañarla a buscarlos en Australia, pero ella le había dicho, de la manera más cordial que pudo, que prefería ir sola ya que era un momento demasiado intimo con ellos. Al parecer Ron lo comprendió bien, porque no se enfado y la dejo marchar.

A partir de entonces se contuvo de enviar alguna lechuza a la madriguera, con la esperanza de que, si Ron no sabia nada de ella, podría pensar con claridad y darse cuenta de que aquello que creía sentir por la castaña solo era producto de su imaginación y que ese amor era simplemente de mejores amigos.

Hermione se sintió culpable al recordar aquel beso que se dieron en la Cámara de los Secretos durante la batalla, simplemente seguía sin poder entender como había ocurrido aquello, se justificaba pensando que se debía a la euforia de haber destruido un Horrocrux y después de ello intento comportarse como siempre con Ron, pero al parecer para el pelirrojo las cosas ya no iban a ser como siempre entre ellos.

Hermione suspiro y se llevo distraídamente una grajea color pálido a la boca que la saco de sus pensamientos de golpe al sentir el sabor a calcetines sucios.

Por la ventana ya se veía un cielo rojizo, señal de que ya estaban llegando a Hogwarts. Las chicas se pusieron de pie y se metieron al baño del compartimento para ponerse las túnicas del colegio, mientras los chicos aprovechaban a hacerlo fuera.

Empezaron a sentir que el tren aminoraba la marcha y Ron y Hermione salieron juntos del vagón para ir a organizar a los alumnos de primer año.

Al fin el tren se detuvo y uno a uno, los prefectos y premios Anuales salieron del tren para poner orden a los alumnos más pequeños y entregarlos a Hagrid quién sería el encargado como cada año de llevarlos al castillo.

\- ¡Mis chicos! – Exclamo con su atronadora voz Hagrid acercándose a Ron y Hermione y estrechándolos tan fuerte que ambos sintieron temor de que en cualquier momento sus huesos se quebrarán.

\- ¡Hola Hagrid! – Dijo Hermione con alegría, mirando a su enorme amigo con cariño y aprecio.

\- ¿Y Harry y los demás? – Pregunto Hagrid mirando a su alrededor en busca de los chicos.

\- Por ahí vienen – Murmuro Ron mientras se tallaba el brazo que Hagrid le había apretujado.

\- ¡Hagrid! – Exclamo Harry, mientras corría y estrechaba con fuerza la enorme barriga del semi gigante.

Luna, Neville y Ginny rieron al ver la escena y se acercaron también con entusiasmo a abrazar a Hagrid.

\- Los eche tanto de menos mis chicos – Dijo Hagrid con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

\- Oh, vamos Hagrid, no es momento para que te pongas sentimental, debes demostrar autoridad delante de todos estos mocosos – Le regaño Ron y en ese preciso instante Hermione le metía un pisotón.

\- ¡Auch! – Exclamo el pelirrojo saltando a la pata coja y con una mueca de dolor – Mione ¿ahora que dije?

La castaña no le hizo caso. Se dirigió a los más pequeños colocándolos en una fila y guiándolos junto con Hagrid hacia los botes que estaban junto a la orilla del lago negro.

Hasta que el último alumno de primero se hubo subido al último bote, Hermione se dirigió con sus amigos a los carruajes que eran para los alumnos mayores.

Atravesaron las verjas flaqueadas y de nuevo un cosquilleo apareció a la altura de su vientre, esa emoción única de volver a estar en casa, miraron por los cristales donde podían apreciar cada vez más cerca la silueta del castillo de Hogwarts, con sus numerosos ventanales brillando en la oscuridad de la noche.

Hermione miro a sus amigos y estos la miraron sonriendo, subieron juntos la escalinata de piedra y entraron al enorme vestíbulo, iluminado con antorchas. Atravesaron la enorme estancia hasta llegar a una puerta colocada a la derecha y se adentraron en El Gran Comedor.

El lugar estaba decorado tan magníficamente como siempre, el techo bañado de estrellas brillaba sobre sus cabezas, velas iluminaban la estancia con alegría y los fantasmas iban de aquí y allá dándole la bienvenida nuevamente a los alumnos. Las cuatro mesas estaban a rebosar de platos y copas de oro que esperaban ansiosas ser llenadas con el enorme banquete de bienvenida.

Y al frente de todo aquello, la mesa de los profesores. Mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione la recorrió con la mirada sonriendo al ver a la profesora McGonagall al frente.

Y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al reconocer una cabellera rubia a su lado.

\- ¿Es Fleur Delacour? – Pregunto Ginny mirando en la misma dirección que su amiga.

La bruja francesa seguía igual o más hermosa si eso era posible, de cómo la recordaban.

Su cabello rubio platino caía suelto a ambos lados de su rostro, el cual lo tenía colocado encima de sus manos y miraba con sumo interés a los alumnos. Sus labios rosas perfectamente delineados y sus ojos de un intenso azul, brillaban a la luz de las velas.

-¿Creen que valla a ocupar un puesto de docente? – Pregunto con interés Neville.

Todos se habían quedado mirando hacia la mesa de profesores.

-Podría – Dijo Harry – Es muy inteligente.

-Y hermosa – Aporto Seamus Finnigan con tono soñador.

En ese preciso momento la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie, dando por terminada la conversación de los chicos. Y Hermione se sintió aliviada y feliz al ver que ella seguía siendo la encargada de llevar a cabo la selección de los alumnos.

-Cuando diga sus nombres, caminarán al taburete y se colocarán el sombrero – Explico la profesora dirigiéndose a los más pequeños.

-¡wright Bonnie!

Una pequeña niña con llamante cabellera pelirroja y cubierta de pecas, camino con decisión al sombrero.

-¡Gryffindor! – Exclamo este provocando gritos y aplausos de júbilo en la mesa de los leones.

-¡Felton Tom!

El chico con rostro altanero y el cabello completamente rubio se colocó el sombrero. El cuál apenas rozo su cabeza grito:

-¡Slytherin!

-Lynch Evanna!

-¡Revenclaw!

-¡Pattinson Robert!

-¡Hufflepuf!

-¡Watson Emma!

-¡Gryffindor!

Y así continuo la selección de las casas concluyendo con Leung Katy para Revenclaw. La profesora McGonagall apunto con su varita al sombrero y el taburete y con un movimiento los desapareció.

Se volvió hacia los alumnos y extendiendo los brazos exclamo:

-¡Bienvenidos otra vez! – Sonrió cálidamente - ¡A comer!

Todos soltaron risitas alegres, mientras miraban maravillados como sus platos se llenaban con la suculenta cena de bienvenida.

-Merlín sabe cuánto extrañaré las cenas en Hogwarts el próximo año – Sollozo Ron con la boca llena de patatas.

Los chicos después de la batalla final, habían decidido (convencidos en gran parte por Hermione) que tenían que volver a cursar como Dios manda su último año en Hogwarts, quedando así en el mismo grado que Ginny, para alegría de ella y Harry.

-¿Quién será ese mago tan guapo que esta alado de Sprout? – Pregunto Parvati, sonriendo coquetamente y mirando a la mesa de profesores.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde indicaba la chica.

Sentado entre la profesora Sprout y Fleur, se encontraba un hombre de apenas unos 30 años, con el cabello lacio y negro amarrado en una coleta, su rostro adornado con unos brillantes ojos verdes y unas pobladas cejas se dirigían con gracia y cortesía alternativamente entre su plato y la profesora Sprout que en ese momento charlaba animadamente con él.

Hermione lo miro apenas unos segundos, y distraídamente su mirada se desvió a la joven rubia que se encontraba junto al individuo desconocido. En ese preciso instante los ojos de Fleur se posaron en ella y sonrió. Hermione sintió un hormigueo intenso en el estómago y rápidamente aparto la vista y la devolvió a su plato. Pero qué demonios…

El resto del banquete la castaña estuvo en otro mundo, ni siquiera noto cuando los restos del postre desaparecieron de sus platos y la profesora McGonagall daba inicio al discurso de bienvenida.

-… Y así conmemorar a los que lucharon activamente defendiendo al mundo mágico y su colegio. Se colocaran las placas con sus nombres – Decía McGonagall – las podrán encontrar en un espacio que se construyó especialmente para ello en los jardines del colegio junto al lago.

Hermione que no se enteraba de nada, parpadeo varias veces al darse cuenta de su descortesía al no ponerle atención a su profesora.

-Pasando a otro punto importante, ¡démosle la bienvenida al señor Charles Archibald y a la señorita Fleur Delacour! ¡Nuestros nuevos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras!

El gran comedor estalló en aplausos, mientras los mencionados se ponían de pie y con un movimiento de la mano y una sonrisa agradecían los aplausos.

Fleur Delacour a diferencia de su compañero que sonreía tímidamente, tenía una mirada de suficiencia en el rostro que la hacía verla segura y más hermosa que nunca.

-¡Ojala a nosotros nos de las clases el profesor Archibald! – Exclamo Parvati aplaudiendo con entusiasmo sin apartar la mirada del hombre.

-¡Pues yo espero que nos las de la profesora Delacour! – Dijo Dean Thomas haciendo énfasis en el apellido de la francesa.

-No creen que será extraño – Decía Ron frunciendo el ceño – después de haber sido casi compañeros de clase, ¿ahora será nuestra profesora?

-Claro que será extraño para ti, que le pediste que fuera tu compañera de baile, y que te babeabas cada vez que ella se acercaba por un pasillo – Se burlaba Ginny.

Ron soltó un gruñido y dejo de aplaudir de inmediato.

Por todo el comedor se alzaban murmullos de aprobación. A todos les encantaba la idea de tener como profesores a jóvenes tan guapos y de seguro muy inteligentes.

La profesora McGonagall carraspeó para llamar la atención y los murmullos y aplausos que continuaban cesaron.

-Espero que les den una agradable acogida a nuestros nuevos docentes.

Y ya se va haciendo tarde y mañana tienen que estar despiertos y descansados para comenzar su nuevo curso.

¡Bienvenidos otra vez y buenas noches!

La profesora McGonagall tomo asiento nuevamente y se puso a hablar con los nuevos profesores, pero justo en ese momento Fleur Delacour le decía algo a la profesora y esta asentía mientras la rubia se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos y sin saber cómo reaccionar, más de la mitad de alumnos se quedó rezagado, con la clara intención de ver más tiempo a Fleur.

Sin sorprenderse, muchos soltaron suspiros de admiración al ver que la rubia se dirigía directamente al trío dorado y sus amigos.

Los chicos miraron nerviosos como la rubia llegaba a su lado.

-Me alegro tanto de ver a los héroes de la guerra – Dijo con su suave voz y con su ya conocido acento francés, mirando primero a Harry, luego a Ron, Neville, Ginny y por último a Hermione y dejando alternativamente dos besos en las mejillas de cada uno.

-Fleur, nos alegra mucho tenerte en Hogwarts otra vez – Dijo Harry ya más relajado y sonriendo.

-Oh, al parecer, me termine enamorando de Inglaterra – Contesto la joven con una sonrisa posando sus ojos una milésima de segundos en Hermione que no se enteró de aquello.

-¿Así que profesora eh? – Dijo Ginny alegremente.

Fleur soltó una risita y asintió.

-Madame Maxime lo sugirió, y el ministerio Inglés me hizo una prueba en presencia de su directora y me selecciono de entre otros compañeros franceses.

-¡Wow! – Exclamo Hermione impresionada y al segundo siguiente se llevó la mano a los labios por la pena.

La rubia la miro con curiosidad y sin dejar de sonreír le dijo:

-Espero estar a la altura de la alumna más brillante de Hogwarts.

La castaña sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojo hasta la raíz.

-Yo no… Yo… - Hermione tartamudeaba – Estoy segura de que si la escogieron es porque es la mejor.

La rubia le dedico una sonrisa radiante.

-Bueno, no los entretengo más, que tengan dulces sueños – Y dándoles de nuevo dos besos a cada uno, dio media vuelta y camino hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Los chicos le dedicaron una última mirada antes de darse la vuelta y salir del Gran Comedor.

-Valla, ya no parece tan desagradable como cuando estuvo aquí durante El Torneo de los tres Magos – Comento Ginny que iba tomada de la mano de Harry y todos juntos subían la escalinata de mármol a la torre de Gryffindor.

-No. Y al parecer pasará una larga temporada en Inglaterra – añadió Ron alegremente.

-Recuerdo que Bill nos contó que ella lucho activamente durante la guerra, oculto información nuestra importante en Francia para que no cayera en manos de Voldemort – Dijo Harry recordando que Bill Weasley siempre hablaba muy bien de la rubia, que era su compañera de trabajo en Gringgots.

-Si es verdad – Dijo distraídamente Hermione. Se sentía aturdida, quizá era por el cansancio y la emoción de volver a Hogwarts, al siguiente día se sentiría mejor definitivamente.

Llegaron frente al retrato de la señora gorda y tras decir la contraseña, atravesaron el hueco detrás del retrato para entrar a la sala común. Un cálido fuego crepitaba en la chimenea dándoles la bienvenida e iluminando las mullidas butacas que llenaban la sala.

Hermione y Ginny se despidieron de los chicos, (esta última se demoró más en su despedida con Harry) y Hermione impaciente trataba de ignorar todo lo posible a Ron, que la miraba alternativamente a ella y a la pareja, cuando al fin Ginny la siguió y se dirigieron a la puerta que llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas.

Sus compañeras ya se encontraban en pijamas y charlando animadamente, Hermione camino hacía su cama, sonrió ansiosa al ver las sabanas color carmesí.

Abrió su baúl y tomo su pijama que estaba cuidadosamente doblada encima de todo lo demás, después de avisarle a Ginny que no tardaría en el baño para que ella pudiera entrar, se dirigió a él.

Ya dentro se quitó rápidamente la túnica y el resto del uniforme del colegio, y tras meditarlo por unos segundos decidió que sería una buena idea darse un baño caliente.

Abrió el grifo para llenar la tina y asegurándose de que el agua estaba tibia, entro en ella soltando un suspiro de placer. Recostó la espalda en la tina y cerró los ojos sonriendo.

Al fin podía disfrutar de esos momentos pensó, quién diría que hacia tan solo unos meses, apenas y había tenido la oportunidad de siquiera dormir en un colchón y mucho menos darse un baño decente cada dos por tres, ya que en el transcurso que estuvo con Harry y Ron trasladándose de un lugar a otro por todo Inglaterra, careció de muchas comodidades. Pero al fin, todo había terminado, habían destruido los Horrocruxes y habían luchado en la batalla obteniendo la victoria.

Y todo parecía indicar que las cosas ahora estarían mejor que nunca. Estaba en Hogwarts, sus padres habían vuelto a la normalidad, sus amigos estaban sanos y salvos y ahora solo le quedaba disfrutar su último año en Hogwarts, pensó en Fleur, había vuelto a Inglaterra y ahora parecía más amable con todos ellos. Recordó la sonrisa que le regalo durante el banquete de esa noche, y el hormigueo que sintió en el estómago, era tan hermosa, tan inteligente… Abrió los ojos y se irguió bruscamente, ¿pero qué le ocurría? ¿En serio estaba pensando en Fleur? ¿La misma Fleur que conoció en su cuarto curso y le había parecido la persona más arrogante y desagradable que había visto? Después de Draco Malfoy y el resto de los Slytherin claro está.

Seguro después de la guerra toda la gente se había vuelto más amable y por eso pensaba en ella, la había sorprendido que actuara de otra manera, más agradable, si era eso seguro, hasta Malfoy había ido a agradecerles y pedirles perdón a su compartimento. Pero no estaba pensando en Draco, ni tampoco había sentido un cosquilleo en la panza cuando lo vio sonreírles.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamientos, y salió de la bañera rápidamente.

Definitivamente necesitaba dormir, se puso el pijama, su loción con olor a rosas, moras y arándanos y después de cepillar sus dientes, salió de la habitación.

Sonrió divertida al ver que Ginny ya estaba metida en su cama profundamente dormida.

Ella hizo lo mismo y tras cerrar las cortinas de su cama, hizo un movimiento con su varita apuntándose a sí misma. No quería pensar más por esa noche. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó dormida al instante.

* * *

 _¡Espero comentarios, positivos o negativos!_


	2. Recuerdos

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _Gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme. De verdad es emocionante saber que les va agradando mi historia._  
 _Debo confesar que lo hago pensando en como me gustaría que fuera el romance de Hermione y Fleur._

 _Llegando a otro punto, honestamente no pensé que fuera a actualizar tan pronto, pero he podido encontrar ratitos de inspiración y bueno, me va agradando como se esta dirigiendo la historia así que aquí esta el segundo capítulo._

 _¡Muchas gracias otra vez!_

 _Espero disfruten leyendo tanto como yo al escribir y adelanto mis disculpas por las faltas ortográficas que puedan encontrar._

 **Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente una hermosa rubia despertaba plácidamente en su habitación en una de las torres. Miro a la ventana y gruño al notar que aún estaba oscuro, no podía seguir durmiendo, sentía unos nervios inusuales. Recordó la última vez que se había sentido tan nerviosa. Casualmente había sido ahí mismo en Hogwarts, delante de un enorme y fiero dragón, durante la primera prueba del Torneo de los tres Magos. Pero ahora era porque iba a dar su primera clase delante de un montón de alumnos. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Si había sobrevivido al dragón, sin duda aquello era pan comido.

Pero entonces recordó el real motivo de su nerviosismo. La razón que la había traído de vuelta a Inglaterra, y por la cual había aceptado con entusiasmo el puesto de docente en Hogwarts.

Hacía 4 años había llegado al Reino Unido para participar en el famoso Torneo de los tres Magos representando a la academia de magia Beauxbatons y siendo elegida había competido en busca de la gloria para su escuela. Sin embargo, había encontrado más que eso, había encontrado el amor y no podía ser cualquier persona, no, era la mejor amiga del famoso Harry Potter y la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio, durante el banquete de bienvenida a los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Ella, Fleur se había percatado de la presencia de la chica como si esta tuviera dentro un imán para atraerla, se había sorprendido mirándola y de lo bella que era, su melena tan llamativa, sus ojos color miel que podía distinguir desde la mesa donde estaba sentada. Un cosquilleo se instaló en su vientre desde ese momento. Y sin poder contener el impulso, se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa de la chica con el pretexto de tomar un platillo.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando escucho que la castaña conocía _La Bullabesa,_ qué era un platillo francés, fue entonces cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y sintió como todo a su alrededor se detenía.

¿Era posible transmitir tantos sentimientos con tan sólo una mirada? Sentía que el aire se le iba de los pulmones, La Veela en su interior despertó al instante al ver la curiosidad en los ojos de la otra, su Veela la insto a abalanzarse sobre la castaña.

Fleur dándose cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control de sí, pregunto apresuradamente si no iban a tomar más Bullabesa y después de que un chico con gafas y cabello negro negará y le dijera amablemente que se la llevará, ella se dio la vuelta y volvió a ocupar su asiento en la mesa de Revenclaw.

El resto de la cena apenas y podía despegar la mirada de esos rizos castaños… Los días posteriores había averiguado su nombre sin tener que preguntarlo directamente. La castaña era popular por ser la mejor amiga del Chico que vivió, Hermione Jean Granger, la chica de mirada profunda, la chica que a sus 14 años le había robado el corazón a Fleur Delacour.

Durante el resto de ese curso, trato de acercarse a Hermione, pero esta la miraba de una manera suspicaz, como si Fleur le desagradará. La rubia no entendía cuál había sido su error ya que no recordaba haber hecho algo mal después de su primer encuentro. Sin embargo no se atrevió a hablarle de nuevo aunque se moría por hacerlo lo disimulaba muy bien detrás de una máscara de prepotencia y desprecio hacia los demás y nunca se dio cuenta de que en realidad eso era lo que la castaña detestaba de ella. Después llego el baile de navidad y durante ese periodo había intentado encontrar de nuevo la forma de hablar con Hermione, hacerse su amiga y como quién no quiere la cosa pedirle que asistiera al baile con ella. Pero de nuevo Fleur Delacour cometió el error de despreciar a uno de los mejores amigos de la castaña, negándose de una manera burlona a asistir al baile con él. Ronald Weasley tardo décadas en volver a mirarla a la cara. Claro que Fleur al instante se arrepintió de haberle tratado así, pero cuando vio a _su_ castaña del brazo de Viktor Krum en el baile de navidad, todo su arrepentimiento desapareció sustituyéndolo por un resentimiento irracional hacia la joven pareja.  
Conforme los días pasaban ese sentimiento se había esfumado y Fleur había entrado en una depresión que se hacía más fuerte cada vez que leía ese estúpida revista de Rita Skeeter, donde informaba que Hermione Granger vivía un triángulo amoroso, con Viktor Krum y Harry Potter.  
A ellos si los consideraba sus rivales, así que al único que le dirigía la palabra de los otros campeones era a Cedric Diggory. Hasta que llego la segunda prueba del torneo y Harry Potter ayudado por Ron Weasley salvaron del lago negro a su pequeña hermana Gabrielle. Ganándose el respeto y el cariño de Fleur.

A partir de entonces las cosas entre ella y ambos chicos cambiaron, pero aun así la castaña no parecía tener interés en hablarle.

Resignada Fleur, tomo la decisión de olvidar a la joven bruja, definitivamente Hermione no era para ella, pese a que su terco corazón le decía lo contrario ella podía darse cuenta de la indiferencia de la castaña. Quiso arrancarse todos esos sentimientos del corazón, olvidarse de todo y disfrutar como sus amigas de Beauxbatons de la compañía de otros chicos, pero por mucho que lo intento no pudo y rechazaba a todo aquel que le pedía salir con ella. Pese a la incredulidad de sus amigas las cuáles no entendían que le ocurría a Fleur, la líder, la que tenía que tener a un chico o una chica hermosa a su lado siempre, ahora no hacía más que estar con su hermana. Nadie supo en realidad que no era que quisiera estar sola, simplemente que la única persona con la que deseaba estar, la ignoraba por completo, llenando de tristeza a Fleur.

Pero al fin, tras concluir el Torneo de los tres Magos, mientras se despedía de sus nuevos amigos, acumulando todo el valor y coraje que pudo e impulsada por su corazón que le gritaba que quizá nunca más volvería a ver a Hermione, la rubia tomo la decisión de acercarse por última vez.

Espero con un molesto dolor en el estómago a que la chica se despidiera de Viktor Krum y con el pretexto de despedirse de Harry y Ron se acercó.

-A sido un placer conocerlos – Se inclinó con una sonrisa a besar las mejillas de Harry y Ron y tomando aire miro a Hermione, la chica le mostro una tímida sonrisa y fue la señal que Fleur necesito. Sin importarle lo que los otros pensarán se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

Sentía como le recorría un escalofrío en el cuerpo, aspiro todo lo que pudo el olor de los rizos castaños, rosas, mora y arándanos… Guardaría ese aroma para siempre en su mente.

Luchando contra el impulso de retenerla más tiempo así y muy a su pesar, se separó de ella y la miro una vez más a los ojos tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos a través de la mirada. La castaña no parpadeaba, tenía los labios entre abiertos y una mirada de sorpresa.

-Au revoir – Dijo Fleur sonriendo por última vez a la chica de sus sueños y a sus mejores amigos. Se dio la vuelta caminando con elegancia hacia el carruaje de Beauxbatons donde su hermana la esperaba con una sonrisa.

Un año después, volvió al Reino Unido para trabajar en Gringgots, el banco mágico. Para su suerte, allí conoció a Bill Weasley, el hermano mayor de Ron. Un chico bastante guapo y caballeroso. La había invitado a salir infinidad de veces, hasta que al final Fleur por cortesía había aceptado, descubriendo en el a un gran amigo. Pese a que Bill había pretendido algo más que una amistad con ella, desistió, ya que la rubia le había confesado estar enamorada de otra persona. Sin embargo su amistad incremento con el paso del tiempo y aquel verano la invito a cenar a casa de sus padres. Fleur se había negado, no quería que los padres de Bill pensaran que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad, pero cuando este le contó que en su casa se hospedaban Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, los mejores amigos de su hermano pequeño. Había aceptado de inmediato.

Esa noche, se arreglo con especial esmero, se puso un hermoso vestido que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, era color crema, con estampado de pequeñas flores azules, dejo que su cabello callera suelto sobre sus hombros y tras calzarse con unas lindas zapatillas de tacón azules a juego con el tono de su vestido, sonrió al mirar el espejo. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera incontrolable, trataba de contenerse las ganas de gritar de felicidad, iba a volver a ver a Hermione, su castaña, la chica que le robo el corazón hacía ya dos años y a la que no había podido sacar de su mente ni un solo día.  
Cuando Bill paso a recogerla a su apartamento casi se quedó sin habla al verla.

-Estás hermosa – Susurro el pelirrojo con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas y sin apartar la mirada de la chica que lo miraba algo incomoda.

\- Oh… Lo siento – Murmuro el chico – No quería incomodarte, es sólo que es inevitable no apreciar tu belleza.

Dijo aquello mirando al piso, algo que a Fleur le pareció tierno, pero no se lo dijo, no quería que el pelirrojo confundiera las cosas entre ellos.

-No te preocupes William, ¿Nos vamos? – Le sonrió la rubia.

Se aparecieron frente a La Madriguera, el lugar le pareció una maravilla, habían gallinas corriendo a sus anchas de aquí y allá, cacharros viejos y amontonados por doquier.

-Tú casa es hermosa – Murmuro Fleur con una sonrisa sin apartar la mirada del edificio que estaba algo chueco pero eso le daba aún más un aire encantador.

-Seguro no es para nada parecido a tu hogar en Francia pero es lo que hay – Dijo Bill con orgullo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Fleur le dio un juguetón golpe en el hombro sin dejar de sonreír.

-Después de usted mademoiselle – Dijo Bill inclinándose y haciendo una reverencia.

Fleur soltó una risita y tras negar con la cabeza camino hacia la casa.

El chico se adelantó para tocar la puerta, Fleur se sentía impaciente y nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer bajita y regordeta apareció en el marco.

-¡Cariño! – Exclamo al ver a su hijo mayor y se abalanzo a sus brazos.

\- Mamá, ella es Fleur Delacour, mi amiga del trabajo – Dijo Bill separándose de su madre y jalando a Fleur de la mano. La señora Weasley la miro con suspicacia y tras un momento de silencio le sonrió y la estrecho en brazos con cariño.

\- Mucho gusto Fleur, yo soy Molly. Mi hijo Bill nos ha hablado mucho de ti, espero te sientas cómoda con nosotros – Le sonrió la mujer.

\- Muchas gracias señora Weasley, el placer es todo mío – Respondió la rubia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Entren, entren, ya estamos a punto de servir la cena – La mujer se hizo a un lado para que los chicos pasaran.

Cruzaron el pequeño vestíbulo que tenía en las paredes un montón de fotografías de personas pelirrojas que les sonreían y saludaban con la mano al pasar.

Entraron a la pequeña cocina que tenía todos los muebles apretujados y en medio había una mesa para diez personas, en la cual se encontraban sentados varios hombres pelirrojos charlando animadamente.

Todos se quedaron callados cuando la señora Weasley, Bill y Fleur entraron a la cocina.

-Buenas noches, soy Fleur Delacour – Dijo con cortesía la joven Veela.

El hombre mayor, que tenía menos pelo que el resto, le sonrió y se puso de pie para estrecharle la mano.

-Mucho gusto Fleur, soy Arthur Weasley, padre de William – Saludo con entusiasmo el mayor.

Los otros se pusieron de pie con una sonrisa y se acercaron.

-¡Oh lalá!, pero que hermosa dama nos visita en nuestra humilde morada – Dijo uno de los pelirrojos más jóvenes y con mirada picara se acercó a Fleur y le deposito un sonoro beso en la palma de la mano – Soy Fred Weasley, aunque ya nos habíamos visto en Hogwarts.

-Mucho gusto Fred, si te recuerdo bien – Dijo la rubia soltando una risita.

En ese momento otro chico pelirrojo qué Fleur reconoció era el gemelo de Fred, le dio un empujón a su hermano y se plantó frente a ella para darle dos besos en las mejillas.

-Yo soy George Weasley, el guapo de la familia – Dijo el gemelo guiñándole un ojo a Fleur.

La chica no pudo más y soltó una carcajada, que intento ahogar tapándose la boca con la mano.

-Ni con las visitas pueden comportarse como es debido – Dijo otro de los pelirrojos mirando a los gemelos con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Percy Weasley, un placer conocerla – Dijo el joven y le estrecho la mano.

-Yo soy Charlie, nos alegra mucho tenerte en casa Fleur – Dijo el último de los hombres acercándose también a Fleur y estrechándole la mano.

-Toma asiento querida, cenaremos en el jardín, como podrás notar aquí no cabemos y aún faltan los demás – Le dijo la señora Weasley.

Fleur asintió y tomo asiento entre los gemelos Weasley. Sentía vértigo en el estómago, no sabía que esperar. ¿Habrían cambiado sus sentimientos hacía la castaña? Hacia tanto que no la veía, su Veela estaba expectante, como si supiera que la persona que la había hecho sentir todo con tan sólo una mirada estaba cerca.

Se escucharon voces que provenían de la escalera y pasos que se acercaban. Fleur sintió un vuelco en el estómago y miro a la puerta. Esta se abrió y por ella entraron Harry y Ron que charlaban animadamente.

-Te digo que me va a volver loco… - Ron se detuvo en seco al ver a la joven rubia que estaba sentada en la mesa y al instante sus orejas se le pusieron coloradas.

-¡Harry! – Exclamo Fleur poniéndose de pie y acercándose apresuradamente para estrechar a Harry en brazos.

-¡Fleur! ¡Pero que sorpresa tan agradable! – Dijo el moreno sonriéndole mientras se separaba de ella.

-También a ti me da gusto verte otra vez Ronald – Dijo Fleur y se acercó al pelirrojo para plantarle dos besos en las mejillas. A este ya no se le podía diferenciar el color de su rostro con el de su cabello.

-Hola – Saludo débilmente el chico.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella entraron dos chicas.

Ginny Weasley venía delante de Hermione Granger, ambas se detuvieron en la puerta sorprendidas al ver a la joven rubia. Y como aquella primera, Fleur sintió como todo a su alrededor se congelaba.

Hermione estaba más hermosa de como la recordaba. Sin duda la castaña había dejado de ser una niña, su cabello alborotado que tanto le encantaba a Fleur seguía igual, pero su rostro estaba más fino y delicado le daban un aire de sofisticación que a Fleur le quito la respiración.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y fue entonces cuando comprendió que sus sentimientos ahí seguían, tan vivos como la primera vez.

-Hola – Saludo Ginny agitando la mano frente al rostro de la rubia que miraba sin pestañear a Hermione.

-¡Hola! – Respondió Fleur. Irguiéndose por completo y apartando los ojos de los de color miel. No quería que alguien sospechara de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione. No quería asustar a la castaña.

Se acercó a la pelirroja y le dio un par de besos en las mejillas.

Y después sin mirarla, se acercó a Hermione y coloco sus labios en las suaves mejillas de la castaña.

-Bill me invitó a cenar esta noche en su casa – Les dijo la rubia mirando a los chicos.

Ron asintió con cara de embobado.

-Bienvenida entonces Fleur – Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que dejo anonadada a la francesa.

-Ya que estamos todos, nos podemos ir dirigiendo al jardín. Ginny, Hermione, por favor ayúdenme a llevar los cubiertos – Dijo la señora Weasley mirando a las chicas. Todos los demás se ponían de pie y salían por otra puerta.

-¿Puedo ayudarles? – Pregunto Fleur acercándose también detrás de las jóvenes.

-Oh, eres muy amable querida. Mira, toma la ensalada, y sigue a las chicas – Le dijo amablemente Molly.

Fleur hizo lo que le pedía, tomo la ensaladera y se apresuró a salir detrás de Hermione.

-Este lugar es muy hermoso – Murmuro Fleur mirando maravillada el paisaje que se apreciaba gracias a la luz de la luna y las estrellas y las miles de luciérnagas que parecían pequeños destellos de luz que volaban por sobre sus cabezas. El jardín estaba iluminado con unas alegres antorchas que decoraban el lugar.

-Sí. La madriguera es de mis lugares favoritos – Le sonrió Hermione.

Fleur le devolvió la sonrisa, y sintió un cosquilleo en la panza, como si aquellas luciérnagas se hubiesen metido dentro de ella.

Caminaron en silencio hacía una enorme mesa que estaba colocada en medio del jardín, donde ya se encontraba el resto.

Detrás de ellas apareció Molly Weasley dejando los últimos platillos sobre la mesa y sentándose en su lugar alado de su esposo.

Fleur miro insegura los asientos que quedaban disponibles, uno era alado de Bill, supuso que era ahí donde debía sentarse ella, soltó un suspiro y se adelantó.

Bill en cuanto la vio acercarse, se puso en pie de inmediato y jalo la silla para que ella se pudiera sentar, Fleur disimulo su incomodidad sonriéndole y tomando asiento con elegancia.

Para su suerte, Hermione se había sentado justo en frente de ella, entre Harry y Ron. La miro pero la otra no le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Quieres sopa Fleur? – Le dijo amablemente Bill acercándole la sopera.

-Sí, gracias – Dijo la rubia distraídamente. Todos habían empezado a charlar animadamente de cualquier cosa.

-Entonces, Fleur – El señor Weasley la miraba con una sonrisa - ¿De que parte de Francia eres?

-Oh, nací en París, pero mi infancia la pase en Montpellier al sur de Francia – Le respondió amablemente Fleur.

-La hermosa Francia – Suspiro Molly Weasley con ojos soñadores – Nosotros pasamos nuestra luna de miel en París ¿Verdad Arthur? No dudaría que Bill tuviera un poco de francés gracias a ello.

-¡MAMÁ! – Se escandalizó el pelirrojo que en ese momento estaba tan rojo como su cabello.

El resto soltó una carcajada general mientras continuaban con su cena.

-¿Y porque trabajas en Inglaterra Fleur? – Pregunto con curiosidad Percy.

Fleur sintió nervios al oír aquello y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Hermione que en ese momento se llevaba una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

-Pues… Cuando termine mis estudios en Beauxbatons, comencé a trabajar de rompedora de maldiciones en el ministerio francés, allí conocí al director de su banco mágico, que en esos momentos se encontraba en una diligencia en Francia y me invito a trabajar aquí en Gringgots – Explico la rubia.

-¿Y tus padres? – Pregunto Molly sorprendida – A nosotros nos costó tanto dejar que Bill y Charlie se marcharán al extranjero. Debe ser aún más difícil con una hija.

-Bueno, a mis padres siempre les ha gustado que sea independiente, por eso participe en el Torneo de los tres Magos – Comento Fleur.

-Con clase y atrevidas, así como le gustan a Bill – Soltó Fred Weasley pícaramente.

La rubia casi se atraganta con su sopa, miro a Hermione que en esos momentos tenía una mueca en los labios pero no la miraba.

-Controla tus bromas Fred, ¿Quieres? –Dijo Bill molesto mirando a su hermano. Este sonrió con suficiencia mientras se metía un bollo a la boca.

El resto de la cena continuo con charlas agradables en las que el resto de los Weasley le hacían preguntas a Fleur queriendo conocerla. Y en los momentos que nadie la miraba, ella aprovechaba para admirar a la hermosa castaña. Quién charlaba animadamente con sus mejores amigos y cada tanto soltaba carcajadas que hacían que a Fleur se le agitará el corazón.

Aquella fue la última vez que la vio. Pese a que Molly Weasley la seguía invitando a su casa, Fleur había rechazado amablemente la invitación, poniendo como pretexto que tenía demasiado trabajo. Sin embargo ese no era el verdadero motivo. Hermione y sus amigos ya habían vuelto a Hogwarts y no veía razón para volver a casa de Bill y que su familia pensará que entre ellos había algo más que una amistad.

Tiempo después las cosas empezaron a ponerse feas en Inglaterra y sus padres le exigieron volver a Francia. Sabían que en cualquier momento se desataría una guerra y no querían que Fleur corriera peligro.

Ese fue el año más agonizante para la rubia, sabía que Harry Potter era un elemento principal en aquella lucha y que su mejor amiga se encontraba con él. Había guardado las esperanzas de que Hermione se escondiera y mantuviera segura, ya que era una presa irresistible para los que odiaban su sangre.

Pero sus temores más grandes se volvieron realidad cuando en una de sus cartas Bill le conto que su pequeño hermano no había vuelto a Hogwarts para su último curso y que se había marchado con Harry y Hermione a buscar algo que desconocían pero que tenía que ver con derrotar a Voldemort.

La rubia lloro de desesperación aquella vez y sin poder aguantarlo más busco refugio en su pequeña hermana Gabrielle, le confeso estar enamorada de Hermione Granger y su hermana la consoló. Ella recordaba al trío dorado y durante el tiempo que estuvieron en Hogwarts escucho muchas historias sorprendentes de ellos luchando contra Basiliscos, arañas gigantes, perros de tres cabezas, hombres lobo, Dementores y en todas habían salido ilesos. Pero aquello era diferente le decía Fleur, el peligro de Voldemort no tenía comparación.

La pequeña Delacour le aseguro que la castaña estaría bien y durante la primavera, meses después de que ellos habían desaparecido, le llego una carta de Bill, diciéndole que la guerra había terminado, que todos estaban sanos y salvos.

Fleur grito de alegría, corrió a enseñarle la carta a su hermana y esta la abrazo con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-Ahora tienes que ir por ella – Dijo con el semblante serio Gabrielle – Ahora te toca luchar a ti.

-Pero… Si ella no me quiere – Susurro la mayor con la mirada en el suelo.

-Te amará, tienes que dejar que te conozca de verdad – Gabrielle la abrazo con delicadeza.

-Tengo miedo pero, lo intentaré – Dijo Fleur con una débil sonrisa.

-Nada de intentarlo, lo harás de verdad. Y esta vez, por favor controla tus malos impulsos – Le dijo la pequeña rubia mirando con severidad a su hermana.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – Dijo Fleur haciéndose la desentendida y lanzándose a la cama mientras abrazaba la carta de Bill.

Poco después había recibido una invitación de su ex directora Madame Maxime, en donde le pedía asistir a una cena a la que irían personas importantes y de renombre.  
Fleur por cariño y respeto a su antigua directora fue a aquella cena. Allí se encontraban personas de diferentes países y para su sorpresa también estaba la actual directora de Hogwarts. Quién como le conto Madame Maxime, andaba buscando docente para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el colegio británico.

Fue entonces cuando Fleur vio su oportunidad, y alentada por Madame Maxime, solicito una entrevista con Minerva McGonagall para hacer una prueba y obtener el puesto. Fleur había dejado maravillada a la mujer y a otros más que habían estado presentes, ganando así la plaza en Hogwarts por sobre otras personas que también aspiraban a obtenerla.

Parecía que todo estaba a su favor para que fuera en busca de su antiguo amor.

Así al concluir ese verano, volvió al Reino Unido y ocupo la plaza de docente en Hogwarts.

Y en la cena de bienvenida a los estudiantes volvió a ver por tercera vez en su vida a la mujer que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

Las ya conocidas cosquillas se instalaron en su estómago, mientras veía junto a sus compañeros docentes como los alumnos iban llenando el gran comedor. Murmurando entusiasmados y señalando hacia la mesa de los profesores, en especial a Fleur. La joven bruja ignoro las miradas lascivas de los varones y espero inquiera a que apareciera un grupo en especial.

Al fin, seis personas atravesaron las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor, dejando a Fleur con la boca abierta y no sólo a ella, la mayoría de los alumnos, suspiraban al ver al grupo pasar a su lado.

Eran totalmente diferentes a como los recordaba, hasta Ronald Weasley siempre tan desaliñado y encorvado ahora se le veía más seguro y atractivo. Harry Potter tenía un cuerpo escultural, su rostro antes inseguro e infantil ahora era varonil y bello. Y para completar ese cuadro de perfección venía tomado de la mano de Ginny Weasley, la hermosa pelirroja, era alta y delgada, su rostro tan delicado ya no era para nada lo que recordaba la francesa, y a su lado se encontraba la persona más hermosa que Fleur había visto en su vida.

 _Su_ castaña, ¡Por merlín! Aquello era demasiado para Fleur, no podía ni quería parpadear, recorrió de arriba abajo a la hermosa mujer que caminaba hacia la mesa de los leones. Hermione definitivamente ya no era una niña, su habitual melena enmarañada, ahora eran unos hermosos y brillantes rizos que caían en cascada sobre sus hombros, su hermosa piel se podía apreciar bronceada, como si hubiera pasado aquel verano en la playa. Fleur sintió un escalofrió cuando le vino a la mente una imagen de la castaña en un pequeño traje de baño. Sacudió su cabeza alejando todo pensamiento que la distrajera de la hermosa visión que tenía, había crecido bastante, incluso se podía apreciar casi tan alta como Fleur.

La francesa ni siquiera se fijó en los otros dos chicos que les acompañaban, una rubia preciosa que se separó de ellos y se sentó en la mesa de Revenclaw y otro chico igual de atractivo que ocupaba un asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a los demás.

El resto de la velada, Fleur evito mirar de más a la castaña. Quería, necesitaba hacer las cosas bien si quería acercarse a ella. Sin embargo cuando la cena concluyó y la profesora McGonagall los envío a la cama, Fleur con sus ya conocidos impulsos no pudo evitar disculparse con la directora y se acercó a los chicos antes de que salieran del Gran Comedor.

Los saludo a todos con un par de besos en las mejillas y los chicos la recibieron con una sonrisa para alegría de Fleur. Mientras estaba allí con ellos, sus fosas nasales parecía que solo podían aspirar el aroma de la castaña.

Muy contenta y satisfecha les deseo buenas noches y rogando con todo su ser que a partir de entonces las cosas salieran bien entre ella y Hermione. Tenía que luchar de verdad como le había dicho Gabrielle, era tal vez su última oportunidad.

Soltó un suspiro y miro de nuevo a la ventana donde ya se veía la luz del día. Salió de la cama y se adentró al baño.

Su sensible corazón en esos momentos hacía equipo con la Veela en su interior, ambos le exigían tomar acción inmediata e ir detrás de Hermione, pero su conciencia le decía que no se precipitará, los miedos se apoderaron de ella, era tan probable que la chica la rechazará, tenía pánico de enterarse que ella ya estaba con otra persona. No, no podía ser cierto aquello, lo sabría. Hermione ya no sólo era famosa en Hogwarts, ahora lo era en el resto del mundo mágico y su nombre aparecía en los periódicos y las revistas tanto como el de Harry Potter.

Con ese pensamiento sonrió tranquila mientras se daba una relajante ducha.

Salió para ponerse su túnica, había optado usar ropas elegantes pero sin precipitarse a lo formal, era cierto que ahora era profesora y debía diferenciarse de los alumnos, pero no por ello dejaba de ser joven y bella. Su puso una túnica azul cielo, coloco una mascada a juego en su hermoso cuello y amarro su rubio cabello en una coleta alta. Calzo sus pies con unas zapatillas altas y negras, su hermoso rostro no necesitaba maquillaje. Después de mirarse al espejo una última vez sonrió satisfecha, cogió su portafolio y su varita y salió de la habitación.

* * *

 _Lamento que ese capítulo no tenga tantos diálogos, pero era importante que supieran de que manera se enamoro Fleur de Hermione._

 _Y sin más me despido._

 _¡Espero sus comentarios!_


	3. Profesora Delacour

_¡Hola!_

 _He de admitir que este capítulo me costo un poquito más de lo que pensé.  
Sin embargo lo escribí para despejarme del estrés de esta semana, que fue bastante caótica para mi.  
En fin, gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme un Review, me pone muy feliz que lo hagan.  
_

 _Me despido esperando volver pronto._

 ** _Los personajes (o casi todos) son de la maravillosa JK Rowling._**

* * *

En la torre de Gryffindor Hermione apuraba a Ginny a salir de la habitación.

\- ¡Por favor! – Suplico Hermione– Date prisa, necesito… Tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

\- ¡Por Merlín Hermione! Es el primer día – Se exaspero Ginny mirando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido – ¿No me digas que quieres adelantar deberes que aún no nos han dejado?

\- Por supuesto que no - Se ofendió la otra -Yo voy a la biblioteca por gusto, no sólo cuando hay deberes.

Ginny soltó un resoplido y resignada salió de la habitación. Al entrar en la sala común pudo distinguir a Harry y Ron que ya las esperaban para bajar a desayunar.  
El moreno se adelantó a su encuentro y deposito un beso en los labios de su novia, para consternación de Ron. A veces le era inevitable no sentirse incomodo al ver a su mejor amigo besando a su hermanita pequeña. Pero en ese preciso instante sus ojos se percataron de la presencia de la castaña y se acercó de inmediato.

-Buenos días Hermione ¿Qué tal dormiste? – Saludo con una sonrisa y las mejillas ruborizadas el pelirrojo.

Hermione lo miro sintiéndose incomoda por el trato de Ron hacia ella. Casi prefería cuando su amigo la trataba como un bruto todo el tiempo. Soltó un suspiro.

-Buenos días Ron, dormí muy bien, muchas gracias – Respondió pasando alado de la parejita feliz que eran sus mejores amigos y sonriendo con malicia tomo a Harry del brazo y dando un tirón echo a correr sin soltar al moreno.

-¡Hey! – Exclamo Ginny mirando furibunda como salía su novio por el retrato jalado del brazo de una castaña que reía a carcajadas.

Ron miro a Ginny y también se echó a reír al ver la expresión de su hermana, pero al momento siguiente salió corriendo detrás de sus amigos antes de que la pelirroja se desquitará con él echándole una maldición.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor riendo todavía. Todos los que ya se encontraban desayunando miraban con admiración a los chicos, unos incluso soltaban suspiros soñadores. Hermione evidentemente divertida ignoraba todo aquello, su rostro estaba rojo tras haber corrido casi 2 tramos de escalera sin detenerse.

-¿Estás consiente de que por esto Ginny te puede echar los Moco Murciélagos? – Le dijo Harry intentando mostrarse serio pero una risita se le escapó de los labios.

En ese momento Ron los alcanzaba y también venía riéndose.

-Ese maleficio es para enemigos y yo no lo soy, estoy a salvo – Aseguro Hermione satisfecha mientras le echaba mermelada a sus panqueques.

-¡GRANGER! – Una pelirroja totalmente fuera de sí apareció en la puerta del gran comedor y clavando los ojos en Hermione hecho a correr en línea recta hacía ella.

Hermione que en ese momento estaba tomando jugo casi se lo tira encima al ver a su amiga con el rostro colorado de enojo.

-Te lo dije – Se burló Harry sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Por favor – Imploro Hermione viendo horrorizada como Ginny con cara de querer lanzarle un Cruciatus se acercaba a toda prisa hacia ella y levantaba la varita. Se planteó la idea de salir huyendo del Gran Comedor y quedarse sin desayunar – ¡Haz algo!

Harry soltó una risita y en el preciso momento en que Ginny pasaba a su lado y agarraba impulso para saltar encima de Hermione, estiro los brazos y la jalo de la cintura para que cayera sentada en sus piernas y le estampo un beso en los labios.

Hermione que contenía la respiración en esos momentos soltó el aire y vio aliviada que el color rojo del rostro de Ginny recuperaba su color normal mientras su novio la besaba apasionadamente.

-Andas muy risueña hoy Hermione – Comento Ron mientras engullía con entusiasmo sus huevos con tocino.

-Es que este año son nuestros Éxtasis – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ron escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca.

-¿Estás de broma? – Farfulló – Hermione, no me amargues el inicio del curso recordándomelo a cada momento por favor.

"Lo haré si con esto vuelves a tratarme como siempre." Pensó la castaña.

-Ni creas que me he olvidado de lo que hiciste Granger – Le amenazo Ginny que ya se había despegado de Harry y empezaba a desayunar – Esta te la guardo.

-Y a mí también me debes una grande – Dijo Harry maliciosamente mirando a la castaña.

-Oh, por favor, fue sólo una broma – Se defendió Hermione mirándolos con ojos de súplica y sonriendo a la vez.

-Está bien, te perdono. Pero sólo porque es raro ver a la ex prefecta Hermione Granger jugando como una niña – Dijo Ginny devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En ese momento la profesora McGonagall se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor para entregarles sus horarios de clases.

-Buenos días – Saludo la mujer cuando se al fin se acercó a ellos y les sonrió.

-Buenos días profesora McGonagall – Saludaron los chicos con entusiasmo. La profesora había pasado de ser alguien a quién solo le tenían respeto a una persona que admiraban y apreciaban.

Ella les devolvió la sonrisa y le entrego su horario a cada uno.

-Los veo después del desayuno. No lleguen tarde, Potter, Weasley – Dijo mirándolos con severidad y continúo recorriendo la mesa entregando más horarios.

-Ya han pasado siete años desde la primera y única vez que llegamos tarde a su clase en primero. No es posible que no lo olvide – Se quejó Ron, que había dejado a un lado el pergamino que le dio la profesora y continuaba desayunando.

-Nuestras clases nos las dará Fleur – Dijo Ginny que a diferencia de su hermano si había mirado su nuevo horario.

-¡Perfecto! – Exclamo Dean Thomas que en ese momento llegaba junto con Seamus y Neville y se sentaban junto a ellos.

Hermione inevitablemente miro a la mesa de profesores, allí estaba Fleur Delacour tan deslumbrante como siempre. Desayunaba con delicadeza mientras asentía mirando al profesor Archibald que en esos momentos le decía algo. La castaña no podía apartar la mirada de los movimientos de la francesa. Estaba como hipnotizada.

-¿Hermione? – Le hablaba Harry - ¿Hermione me escuchas?

Hermione distraída se volvió a mirar a su amigo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué miras tanto a la mesa de profesores? – Cuestiono Ginny - ¿Acaso te gusta el nuevo?

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! – Se ofendió la castaña mirando a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Entonces? – Ginny la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Yo no… Yo… - Hermione balbuceaba.

-Hola- Saludo una voz dulce detrás de ella y Hermione se giró.

-¡Luna! – Exclamo Hermione con felicidad haciéndose a un lado y jalando a su rubia amiga para que se sentará.

Ya todos estaban acostumbrados a que Luna se relacionará con los Gryffindor, así que a nadie se le hacía extraño verla desayunar en esa mesa y no en la de Revenclaw.

-¿Qué clase tienen ahora? – Pregunto la rubia con interés. Ella también iba a su mismo curso.

\- Transformaciones – Respondió de inmediato Hermione aliviada por la distracción que ocasiono Luna.

-¡Yo también! – Exclamo Luna contenta.

Y mientras iniciaban una charla acerca de sus clases, Hermione decidió no apartar la mirada de su desayuno.  
Así que no se dio cuenta de que una hermosa rubia la miraba desde la mesa de los profesores con evidente adoración.

Fleur la había visto desde que llego corriendo junto con Harry al Gran Comedor, y le había parecido tierna la manera en que se divertía con sus amigos, seguramente aprovechando sus últimos momentos de estudiante, ojala ella también lo hubiera hecho pensó Fleur soltando un suspiro y volviendo a concentrarse en la charla con el profesor, ambos charlaban acerca de los temas que darían en la asignatura.

La profesora McGonagall les había dividido las clases conforme a los grados de los alumnos, a Fleur le habían tocado los grupos a partir de quinto y ella había casi saltado de alegría, vería más a Hermione, aunque eso también le provocaban nervios incontrolables, sabía que la chica era bastante inteligente y sobre todo exigente con las clases.

Y por ello, desde que le habían dado la noticia de que iba a ser profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, se había estado preparando. Había tomado clases ella misma de Defensa, había comprado enormes libros para estudiar y honestamente había quedado encantada con la materia.

Así, cuando termino el desayuno y echando una última mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, se dirigió a su primera clase, rogando a los Dioses no quedar en ridículo delante de un montón de adolescentes que seguramente querrían comérsela viva, por así decirlo.

Al doblar al pasillo en el que se encontraba su nueva aula, vio que ya estaban sus alumnos de sexto esperándola, tomo aire disimuladamente y camino hacia ellos con paso firme. Los chicos se hicieron a un lado para que ella pasara. Fleur apunto con su varita el pomo de la puerta y esta se abrió, les hizo una señal para que ellos entrarán primero.

Los alumnos de inmediato se pusieron en fila y caminaron hacia el interior del aula, cuando la última chica pasó, Fleur miro su reloj de pulsera: ocho en punto. Miro de nuevo el pasillo vacío y entro al aula cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Fleur camino a su escritorio y mientras sacaba de su portafolio un pergamino con la lista de los nombres, los alumnos hacían un pequeño revuelo mientras ocupaban sus lugares. Cuando la francesa se irguió y los miro, estos la comieron con la mirada, en especial los varones.

Fleur comenzó a pasar lista y sólo levantaba la vista para ubicar los rostros cuando alguien decía "presente" cuando al fin termino, el pergamino se en rollo y se guardó en el portafolio nuevamente.

Fleur se giró al pizarrón que tenía detrás apuntando con su varita en el preciso instante en que la puerta se abría.

-Lo siento profesora, yo… - Dijo con una risita una chica alta de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Fleur la miró con las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto con descaro la chica poniendo un pie dentro del aula.

-¿Y usted es…? – Fleur la miraba con molestia disimulada.

-Astoria – Sonrío con petulancia – Astoria Greengrass.

-Muy bien señorita Greengrass – Dijo Fleur sonriendo ante la oportunidad de dejarles en claro que con ella no iban a tener las cosas fáciles – ¿Puede ser tan amable de mirar su reloj y decirme que hora es?

La chica sorprendida se corrió la manga de la túnica y miro su reloj de pulsera.

-Ocho con diez – Espetó levantando la mirada hacia Fleur.

-La clase empezó hace diez minutos, así que haga el favor de retirarse y el próximo miércoles la veo a las ocho en punto – Dijo esto girándose de nuevo al pizarrón.

-¡Pero es el primer día! – Exclamo la chica molesta sin moverse de su lugar.

El resto de los alumnos abrieron la boca sorprendidos y miraron a Fleur con aprensión.

Esta se giró nuevamente hacía la morena y colocando sus manos con elegancia detrás de su espalda pregunto:

-¿Sus demás profesores le permiten ser así de insolente señorita Greengrass?

-Yo no… Yo… -Balbuceo la chica bastante resentida – Yo no soy ninguna insolente, sólo me perdí en el camino.

-Tengo entendido que le estoy dando clase a un grupo de sexto año, y supongo que después de cinco años es muy difícil perderse, más cuando recorren los pasillos a sus clases casi a diario. Pero está bien señorita, por ser el primer día puede tomar esta clase.

Fleur miro molesta como Astoria sonreía de nuevo con petulancia.

-Ah sí, veinte puntos menos para Slytherin, cierre la puerta y tome asiento – Fleur por tercera vez se giró al pizarrón y con una sacudida de su varita apareció escrito el nombre de la materia y el nombre de Fleur Delacour, después el programa que llevarían ese trimestre.

Astoria miraba a su rubia profesora con ira, cerró la puerta conteniendo el impulso de azotarla y arrojo su bolso en un pupitre vacío mientras ocupaba asiento y se cruzaba de brazos evitando mirar al frente.

Los demás se miraban con temor y sorpresa unos a otros, no podían creer que su profesora la que parecía demasiado delicada también fuera tan dura y estricta. Se dieron cuenta al instante de que con ella no se podían tomar las cosas tan a la ligera.

La clase avanzo con normalidad, Fleur tuvo que agradecer internamente a Astoria por su interrupción, gracias a ello los nervios del primer momento se disiparon y estuvo más segura de sí misma. En un principio les dio una breve introducción de lo que aprenderían ese trimestre y escucho orgullosa los murmullos de entusiasmo de los alumnos. Se dedicaría a enseñarles hechizos de Defensa, lo había platicado con la profesora McGonagall y ella estuvo de acuerdo, eran alumnos de sexto curso y poco conocían de Defensa práctica pese a ir tan avanzados. Sonrió ante la alegría de los chicos al saber que durante el resto del curso conocerían acerca de las maldiciones imperdonables y al final aprenderían a hacer el encantamiento _Patronus_.

-¿No puede ser ahora? – Suplico un chico de piel oscura y cabello rizado mirando con ojos brillantes a Fleur.

Los demás asentían en acuerdo con él y miraban expectantes a su profesora.

-Todo a su tiempo – Respondió Fleur con una sonrisa.

El resto de la clase continúo mientras conocían acerca de cómo serían evaluados y lo que ella esperaba de cada uno de ellos. La campana sonó y se volvió a armar el revuelo al salir del aula. Fleur guardo sus cosas, borro el pizarrón con una sacudida de la varita, se despidió con un breve "nos vemos la próxima clase a las ocho en punto" y salió del aula con paso firme y elegante.

-¡Es maravillosa! – Exclamo Dennis Creevey mirando anonadado la puerta por la que había salido Fleur.

-¡Es una perra! – Lo contradijo Astoria mirando con ira al chico pelirrojo.

-Fue tu culpa que te quitará puntos – Dijo una de las chicas de Gryffindor a quién si le había agradado la profesora Delacour y le aplaudía haber puesto en su lugar a una Slytherin.

-Tú no te metas Sangre Sucia – Espeto Astoria mirando con odio a la rubia.

Esta simplemente sonrió se colocó el bolso en el hombro y salió junto con sus amigas que miraron con aburrimiento a Astoria.

-Ese insulto ya no les afecta – Le dijo otra chica también de Slytherin acercándose a Astoria – Y será mejor que no provoques a Delacour, es el primer día y ya te quito veinte puntos.

-No le agrado Alessa, ¡Sólo fueron diez minutos! – Murmuro con resentimiento Astoria mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas y salía delante de su amiga, ya casi todos se habían ido a su siguiente clase.

-Mejor nos apresuramos, no dudo que McGonagall nos quité cincuenta puntos por llegar tarde también a Transformaciones – Suspiro Alessa y apresuraron el paso.

Al llegar al aula de Transformaciones se toparon a los alumnos de séptimo que apenas estaban saliendo de ella.

-Hola Greengrass – Saludo Malfoy caminando delante de Goyle y Zabini y acercándose a la chica.

-Malfoy – Dijo Astoria sin mirarlo y enfocándose en los chicos que salían por la puerta en ese momento.

Levanto una ceja al fijarse en Hermione Granger y sonrió mordiéndose los labios.

Astoria Greengrass era bien conocida en Slytherin por su preferencia hacia el público femenino y el hecho de que Hermione fuera hija de muggles era algo que la tenía sin cuidado. Pero al ser una Slytherin, la superioridad siempre se hacía presente en ella y de vez en cuando insultaba a la gente que le molestaba.

Pansy Parkinson que en ese momento salía del aula y alcanzaba a Draco se fijó en que este no apartaba los ojos de Astoria, sintió irá al instante pero vio que la chica miraba a Granger con una sonrisa.

-Pero que pesimos gustos tienes Greengrass – Dijo Pansy con asco – No sabía que te gustarán las Sangre Sucia.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se giraron al escuchar esas palabras y le lanzaron miradas de odio a Pansy.

Hermione miro con curiosidad a Astoria y sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse al ver que esta le dedicaba una sonrisa antes de girarse a Pansy.

-Será mejor que cierres tu sucia boca Parkinson – Dijo con tranquilidad Astoria. Y camino hacia la puerta del aula pasando delante de unos sorprendidos Harry, Ron y Ginny. Le giño un ojo a Hermione y entro al aula.

La chica se quedó sin habla y vio como Draco Malfoy la miraba con recelo y Pansy Parkinson con coraje.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo caminando delante de sus amigos.

-¿Qué paso ahí? – Le pregunto Ginny mirándola con la boca abierta.

-No sé de qué hablas – Dijo sinceramente Hermione aun ruborizada.

-No te hagas tonta Granger, esa chica te coqueteo sin pudor – Dijo Ginny riéndose al ver la expresión de la castaña.

-Claro que no – Se defendió la otra frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Quién es? – Pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

-Astoria Greengrass, va a sexto curso y es Slytherin – Respondió con tranquilidad Luna.

-Vamos tarde con Slughorn –Dijo fríamente Ron que tenía extrañamente las orejas coloradas y el rostro pálido.

Ginny que en ese momento abría la boca para decir algo más se calló al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermano y se limitó a tomar de la mano a Harry y caminar en silencio rumbo a las mazmorras.

El resto de la mañana, se dedicaron a asistir a sus clases. Para alivio de Hermione le tocaba clase de Aritmancia así que se separó de los otros. No soportaba ni un minuto más alado de Ron, no es que él le estuviera haciendo algo directamente pero su actitud osca era bastante desagradable, Hermione suponía que se debía a lo que había pasado con la guapa chica de Slytherin al final de la clase de Transformaciones. Se sorprendió así misma por pensar en ella de esa manera, sacudió la cabeza con disgusto y se concentró en prestarle atención a la profesora Vector.

A la hora del almuerzo se dirigió con paso veloz al Gran Comedor. Quería terminar pronto el almuerzo y así tener un par de horas libres para ir al fin a su adorada biblioteca.

Apenas se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, se acercó un plato de estofado y comenzó a comer sin levantar la mirada.

-Wow Hermione, ¿Le quieres hacer la competencia a Ron? – Pregunto Harry que miraba sorprendido como su amiga engullía su comida a toda prisa.

Ron que tenía la boca llena en esos momentos trago en seco y miro a Harry con reproche.

-Necesito ir a la biblioteca – Fue lo único que dijo Hermione mirando levemente a Harry y regresando de nuevo a su plato.

-Pues si sigues comiendo así – Le advirtió Ginny – Te va a dar una indigestión y no podrás volver a tu adorada biblioteca nunca más.

La castaña levanto a regañadientes la mirada, tomo la copa de jugo que tenía más cerca y de un trago se lo termino.

-Me marcho entonces antes de que algo malo ocurra – Dijo tomando su mochila y saliendo veloz por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Subió presurosa al cuarto piso y al fin pudo distinguir las enormes puertas de la biblioteca, se detuvo ante ella respirando el olor de libros viejos que tanto la enamoraban. Hacía más de dos años que no ponía un pie allí que sintió como si estuviera reencontrándose con un viejo amigo.

Entro y vio a la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria detrás de su escritorio.

La mujer la miro de arriba abajo por encima de su ganchuda nariz y le sonrió.

-Bienvenida nuevamente señorita Granger.

Hermione se sorprendió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias señora Pince.

Y se adentró entre las enormes estanterías de libros, tomo el más próximo de la sección de Transformaciones, busco una mesa vacía y se sumergió en sus páginas.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Hermione había llegado a la biblioteca y no se percató de la presencia de Ginny que se acercaba a ella con paso firme.

-Hermione – La llamo la pelirroja, estaba segura de que su amiga no reaccionaria a la primera por tener metida la nariz en aquel libro – Hermione sé que me estas ignorando.

-¿Qué pasa? - La castaña levanto a regañadientes la mirada.

-Quería hablar contigo de Ron – Dijo Ginny mirándola con seriedad.

-Ginny ya sabes que yo no… -Hermione se defendió desesperada.

-Lo sé Mione, sé que lo que siente mi hermano por ti no es tu culpa – Empezó Ginny – Bueno, no sé para que lo besaste la verdad…

-¡Ginny no estás ayudando! – Se enfureció la castaña.

La otra soltó una risita y continuó.

-Es broma, yo también lo habría hecho estando en un momento así. Hasta a Hagrid habría besado… Pero ese no es el punto – Se apresuró a añadir al ver que Hermione abría la boca para quejarse otra vez – A lo que me refiero es que tienes que hablar con Ron, me doy cuenta de cómo se pone cada vez que estás cerca y Harry y yo opinamos que sería horrible que se rompiera su amistad si las cosas siguen así, porque tu no sientes nada por él.

Hermione la miro con desconsuelo y se tallo los ojos con las yemas de los dedos.

-No sé cómo decirle algo a Ron sin que se ofenda ¿Sabes? – Dijo Hermione quedamente mientras cerraba el libro que tenía delante.

-Sólo se sincera con él, dile lo que sientes y que no lo ves de esa manera. Ron es un tonto y de seguro se enojará pero se le tiene que pasar, al final siempre se le pasa – La consoló Ginny con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú no estás molesta conmigo por no corresponderle a tu hermano?-Pregunto tímidamente la castaña.

-Por supuesto que no. Es tu vida Mione y tú puedes estar con quién tú quieras, aparte, no estás haciéndole daño a mi hermano intencionalmente – Dijo Ginny mirándola con seriedad – Ahora dime ¿qué tal Astoria?

El rostro de Hermione cambio de colores al instante y casi se le cae el libro de las manos. Ginny contuvo la carcajada antes de que la señora Pince la echara de la biblioteca.

-En serio, esto no es gracioso – Dijo Hermione entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el mostrador de la señora Pince y dejaba el libro encima.

-Vamos Hermione, aunque no quieras admitirlo, yo sé que a la chica esa le gustaste, pero en serio ¿una Slytherin? ¡Ahora si el mundo se puso patas arriba! – Se burló la Weasley mientras salía de la biblioteca detrás de Hermione que caminaba a paso veloz tratando de alejarse de las burlas de su amiga.

-No sé porque me tienes que relacionar con alguien que ni siquiera conozco – Espeto Hermione enojándose cada vez más por las burlas de la pelirroja.

-Bueno, bueno, ya está bien, te dejo en paz pero estoy segura de que algo hay – Siguió la otra - ¿Me acompañas a la lechuzería? No he enviado ninguna carta a casa y mejor me apresuro antes de que mamá envíe un vociferador.

-Vale, yo también necesito enviarle una carta a mis padres – Dijo Hermione aun con resentimiento pero alegre de que Ginny al fin la dejará de molestar.

Hermione le había confesado a su amiga su preferencia hacia las chicas en cuanto esta le conto los sentimientos de Ron aquella vez en La Madriguera ya que Ginny no entendía porque Hermione no quería estar con su hermano si se habían besado suponía que algo había.

Para Hermione nunca fue fácil aceptarse de esa manera, incluso siempre pensó que sentía algo más por Ronald ya que en su sexto año le había dolido verlo junto a Lavander Brown e incluso había salido con Viktor Krum. Pero honestamente nunca se sintió bien con el chico a pesar de que este le insistió por medio de cartas que tuvieran una relación. Sin embargo, aquella vez en la que ella y Ron habían compartido un breve beso fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería estar nunca más con un chico. Para su sorpresa Ginny aquello se lo tomo con tranquilidad, ni siquiera se inmuto ante la confesión para asombro de Hermione. En el mundo de la magia aquello no era ningún Tabú, incluso las parejas del mismo sexo podían procrear hijos gracias a algunos hechizos efectivos. Hermione estaba anonadada ante tal revelación ya que pese a ser muy inteligente desconocía aquello. Definitivamente siempre se aprendía algo nuevo, incluso cuando crees ya saberlo todo.

El resto de la tarde paso con normalidad mientras asistían a sus clases y para la hora de la cena Ron se quejaba de la cantidad de deberes que tenían.

-Por esto es que no quería volver a Hogwarts – Lloriqueo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor y jalaba todos los platos que tenía a su alcance.

-No es para tanto, aparte siempre nos copiamos de Hermione – Le susurro Harry para que su amiga no lo oyera y se negara a prestarles sus apuntes.

-Colin, ¿Ya te dio clases la profesora Delacour? – Escucharon que preguntaba Dennis Creevey que está sentado muy cerca de ellos.

-No. ¿Qué tal esta? – Pregunto su hermano con interés.

-¿A que no sabes? ¡Le quitó puntos a Greengrass por llegar tarde! – Le conto con satisfacción el chico – Fue genial ver como la ponía en su lugar.

-¿Astoria Greengrass? – Interrumpió Ginny con interés mirando al chico.

Este se ruborizo al ver que la novia de Harry Potter le hablaba a él.

-Si – Dijo tímidamente Dennis mirando con temor a Harry, pero él le sonrió.

Ron soltó un resoplido y miro a su hermana con resentimiento.

Ginny dándose cuenta de su metedura de pata se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

-¿Y qué tal es Fleur en las clases?

-Es muy buena, sabe muchísimo y nos enseñará hechizos de Defensa este trimestre – Dijo Dennis sonriendo.

-Valla, a nosotros nunca nos dieron unas clases de Defensa como Dios manda – Comento Harry admirado.

-Así es, fuiste tú quién nos dio esas clases durante las Reuniones del ED – Dijo Ginny sonriéndole a su novio.

-Fleur me sorprende – Admitió Hermione con sinceridad.

-¿A que la creías tonta eh? – Se burló Ron quién estaba de nuevo contento del cambio de tema.

-Por supuesto que no – Se ofendió Hermione – Simplemente me parece que es muy inteligente.

-Igual que tú – Aporto Ginny con una sonrisa.

La castaña rodo los ojos y continúo con su cena sin decir una palabra más mientras los chicos cambiaban de tema y comenzaban a hablar de Quidditch.

Hermione seguía pensando en lo que Ginny le había dicho acerca de Ron. Sin embargo no sabía de qué manera iba a abordar el tema con el chico. Hermione estaba segura de que su amigo se enojaría mucho y tenía miedo de que se alejará de ella, eso era lo que la acobardaba y entendía que Ginny y Harry quisieran evitar esa situación, sin embargo, Hermione recordaba las anteriores veces que había discutido con Ron y se habían dejado de hablar, ella había sufrido mucho, pese a todo quería a Ron y su amistad para ella era más importante que cualquier cosa y sólo esperaba que para él chico también lo fuera.

Estaba demasiado distraída y no se percató de que una chica de melena oscura y ojos verdes se paraba de su mesa y se dirigía hacia ella con decisión.

-Hola – Dijo la chica a espaldas de Hermione.

La castaña se giró sorprendida y miro el escudo bordado de la otra con las cejas arqueadas.

¿Desde cuándo una Slytherin se acercaba tan tranquilamente a una Gryffindor para saludarla?

Sus amigos se quedaron en silencio al instante y miraban a ambas chicas con cara de sorpresa, incluso muchos otros de la mesa de Gryffindor y Slytherin habían dejado de cenar y las miraban expectantes.

-Hola – Respondió dudando si era a ella quién se dirigía.

-Soy Astoria Greengrass – Se presentó sonriendo y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de la castaña – Nos vimos esta mañana.

Hermione no respondió, se quedó estática ante el atrevimiento de la otra.

En ese momento Ginny le metió un codazo disimulado.

-Hola Astoria, yo soy Ginny, tendrás que disculpar a mi amiga pero creo que ahora no se siente muy bien – Respondió por Hermione y dibujando una falsa sonrisa para la Slytherin.

-Oh, no hay problema. Sólo quería saludar – Dijo aquello sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Hermione y sin dejar de sonreír – Bueno, me marcho, espero nos veamos pronto Hermione.

Y diciendo aquello se dio la vuelta mientras movía su negro y brillante cabello con gracia.

-Valla, valla Hermione – Empezó Seamus mientras veía la parte baja de la espalda de la chica que se alejaba – Sí que es preciosa.

Ante esas palabras Hermione salió de su estado de inconciencia y miro con desdén a Seamus.

-¿Y eso a mí que me importa? – Espeto.

-Pues que si una chica así se me acercara a saludarme, yo no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados – Dijo el chico con una sonrisita.

-Es una Slytherin Seamus – Dijo Neville con delicadeza.

-Si exacto – Aporto Ron que estaba colorado hasta la raíz – Es igual que Malfoy.

-¿Y cómo es Malfoy según tú? – Pregunto Hermione molesta – En lo que a mí respecta, él ya nos pidió perdón y no veo el caso de que encasilles a alguien diciendo que es un Malfoy.

-Nos pidió perdón pero eso no borra que sea un imbécil, traidor, Mortifago y los Slytherin son todos iguales – Espeto Ron también enojado mirando a Hermione.

-Pues tu eres igual que ellos entonces si sigues encasillando a la gente con etiquetas absurdas y juzgándolos por la casa a la que pertenecen – Dijo Hermione sin poder contenerse.

-¿Acaso estás defendiendo a Malfoy de mí? – Dijo el chico sin poder creérselo y con el rostro cada vez más colorado de ira.

-Yo no estoy defendiendo a Malfoy de nada. Lo que digo es que el todo el tiempo me llamo Sangre Sucia por ser simplemente hija de Muggles y ahora tú dices que esa chica es igual que el simplemente por ser una Slytherin – Hermione estaba cada vez más enojada – Por esos pensamientos absurdos fue que empezó la guerra, ¿En serio quieres continuar actuando así?

Ron estaba a punto de responder pero Harry lo interrumpió.

-Por favor paren, es el primer día ¿y ya quieren empezar a pelear?

Hermione no respondió y tomando su mochila salió del Gran Comedor con paso decidido.

-Ustedes también piensan igual que yo ¿no? –Dijo el pelirrojo mirando con enojo el lugar por el que se había marchado Hermione. Harry negó con la cabeza y Ginny le lanzo una mirada de desdén mientras se ponía de pie y se iba detrás de la castaña.

En la mesa de los profesores otra persona estaba igual o más enojada que el pelirrojo.  
Había visto sorprendida como todos, cuando Greengrass se había acercado y hablado a Hermione y como se había inclinado a darle un beso en la mejilla. ¿Pero es que aquella mocosa aparte de insolente era descarada?

Fleur sentía como la Veela en su interior despertaba furiosa y sentía perder el control de sí misma pero en ese preciso momento vio como Ginny Weasley le decía algo a Astoria y esta se marchaba del Gran Comedor. Fleur se tranquilizó pero siguió observando a la castaña la cual se veía que discutía algo con Ronald y ambos parecían muy acalorados hasta que Hermione se puso de pie y se marchó también del Gran Comedor y detrás de ella la pelirroja.

A Fleur se le había ido el apetito, estaba a punto de perder el control como cada vez que se enojaba.  
Ahora era una profesora y debía mantener la compostura. Tomo aire varias veces y con cuidado dejo los cubiertos sobre su plato, se despidió con un breve "buenas noches" y salió del comedor.  
Cuando estuvo en el desierto pasillo volvió a tomar aire para terminar de tranquilizarse y subió las escaleras en dirección a la torre donde se encontraba su habitación.

Por supuesto, era ilógico pensar que no iban a haber personas interesadas en Hermione, era hermosa y el hecho de que fuera famosa lograba atraer la atención de algunos. Fleur se sentía consternada, quería actuar y acercarse a la castaña pero no sabía cómo y eso la frustraba, ella era Fleur Delacour, la que siempre conseguía lo que quería y a quién quería, aunque con Hermione siempre fue distinto, aquella niña siempre fue un terreno desconocido para Fleur, por eso cuando la conoció nunca pudo acercarse y ahora había perdido todo el valor que había acumulado, lo único que pudo pensar fue en que vigilaría desde lejos a Hermione y hechizaría a cualquiera que intentará acercársele. Qué patético pensó la rubia soltando un suspiro mientras llegaba a la puerta de su habitación y entraba.

Se dirigió directamente a la elegante butaca que estaba frente a la chimenea y se sentó, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos y sabía quién podría ayudarla.

Saco un pergamino y una pluma de su bolso y comenzó a escribir.

 _Querida Gabrielle_

 _Espero te encuentres muy bien, mi primer día como profesora ha sido bastante prometedor.  
Sin embargo, han ocurrido algunas cosas y quisiera poder hablar con alguien de ello. Tú sabes de qué se trata.  
¡Volví a sentirme como la primera vez al verle Gaby! No tengo el valor para acercarme, no sé de qué manera  
hacerlo y tengo menos tiempo del que pensé… Quisiera que nos viéramos y poder charlar  
¿qué fin de semana tienes libre? Podríamos vernos en Londres._

 _Házmelo saber cuánto antes por favor._

 _Besos Fleur._

Doblo la carta que enviaría por la mañana y poniéndose de pie se dirigió a la ducha. Soltó un suspiro definitivamente necesitaba despejar su mente.

* * *

 _¡Me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas y errores que pudieron haber en la historia!_


End file.
